


Domming Danchou

by lastrisorto



Series: Turning Tables [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Riding Crops, domme!Reader, sub!Chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: You're a professional Domme. Chrollo requires your services.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: Turning Tables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917736
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Domming Danchou

Men like him aren’t uncommon in your profession. For every professional Domme, there are at least a few clients who prefer not to use their real name. Men who hold power and prestige in every aspect of life, never taking orders or having theirs questioned. CEOs, politicians, mafia dons, any number of powerful professions whose underlings would laugh at the knowledge that their leaders willingly handed over all that power to a sex worker. That they needed to be stripped bare and powerless before someone, sometimes. For every Domme, there are at least a few men like Chrollo Lucilfer. Well, for every good Domme, at least. 

And you have to be at least moderately good at what you do, you suppose as you dig the heel of your stiletto between the raven haired man’s shoulder blades, pressing him to the ground where he kneels, acting as your foot rest. If you weren’t good at it, he wouldn’t keep coming back. Chrollo lets out a hiss between his teeth, eyes directed toward the ground. You smile. He’s only been in your care for ten minutes. Not nearly long enough for anything you do to actually hurt. He must need this desperately this time. 

When he entered the reception area to your dungeon, he didn’t say much. When you took his payment, he briefly described how he wanted the session to go, and reiterated his preferences with you. You remembered well from the last few sessions, but it’s always better to be clear. After you used your nen to make sure he wouldn’t be using his, you led him into the dungeon proper and ordered him to strip. Your nen was useful for your line of work. By temporarily binding the nen of those who willingly submit to you, you easily keep them from accidentally lashing out in pain and hurting you or themselves. 

You reach down, tangling a hand in Chrollo’s soft hair, arching his head back to look up at you from the floor. Grey eyes meet your own brazenly, before he remembers himself and averts his gaze. You take your foot off his back, standing and urging him up by his hair, until he is also standing again. _He’s more about punishment than service, anyway,_ you muse as you lead him to the St. Andrew’s cross secured to the wall. You run your hands over the taut muscles of his chest and stomach, tweaking a nipple as your fingers slip up to fasten the bindings to his wrists. You have him facing the wall, and trail your touch down his spine to his ass, circling around to caress his hipbones, before working your way down to secure his ankles. You purposely ignore his straining cock, and he’s too aware of the consequences to try to seek friction against the padding of the X frame. Your lips are close to his ear as you address him.

“If you need to use your safe word, you’ll have to be loud for me to hear you. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.” He hadn’t tapped out any of the other sessions he’d had with you, and he definitely wasn’t a stranger to this scenario. But again, communication is key for you, and the reason most of your subs see you exclusively. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube from a nearby table, you spread a generous amount on your fingers. Standing behind Chrollo, you press a finger to his ass, running your non-lubed hand around his hip and up his body to run your nails along his pecs and gently tweak his nipples. When your finger is fully inserted in his ass, you add another, pumping and stretching as you work him open. Chrollo groans, and you trail your free hand down his stomach, tracing small circles over his hips and continuing to ignore his erection. 

You withdraw your fingers from his ass, grabbing the black stainless steel butt plug, lubing it as well before inserting it slowly into Chrollo’s well-lubed sphincter. It slips in easily at first, and you go slower as you reach the fatter part of the taper. You hold the plug in place when the stem slips across his barrier, sliding your finger free of the thick ring on the base. You let Chrollo adjust to the intrusion as you wash up at the sink in the corner, before grabbing a flogger and a riding crop from your toy rack, striding back over to Chrollo’s bound form. 

You set the flogger down on the table, opting to use the crop first. Starting at his shoulders, you gently run the tip of the riding crop down Chrollo’s back to the swell of his ass. With a flick of your wrist, you snap the crop to connect with the meat of his ass cheek. Chrollo lets out a wanton moan, hips jolting forward involuntarily. You grin, unseen. 

“Hold still, like a good pain slut.” You order, bringing the crop to snap against his other ass cheek. You’re happy he’s starting to loosen up. Sometimes, it’s hard to tell if Chrollo has gone into a sub space or not. He’s a very stoic man, and you want to make sure he feels he’s getting his money’s worth. When you see his control start to slip is when you inevitably double down.

You work the crop over his ass a few more times before moving to the meat of his upper thighs. Chrollo whimpers as the tip of the crop snaps against the sensitive flesh just under his ass cheeks. You crane your neck to take a glance at his face. His eyes are closed, dark lashes dusting across pale cheekbones. His lips are slightly parted, and his breathing is coming in sharp pants. A glance down reveals that he is painfully hard, leaking precum in a slow dribble down the shaft of his cock. 

A final smack with the crop before you drop it on the table, lacing your fingers in Chrollo’s soft, dark hair and tugging his head back again. Chrollo lets out soft noise, but doesn’t open his eyes. 

“You look like you’re aching to be touched. Do you think you deserve relief?” 

“No, Mistress.” Chrollo shakes his head in short jerks, a blush beginning to grace his pale cheeks. You smile, releasing your tight grip on his hair to gently massage his scalp with the same hand. 

“Good boy.” You reach down to pick up the flogger, running the leather tails through your fingers. With a practiced hand, you caress the tips of the tails along Chrollo’s shoulders before snapping the flogger to strike against the meat of his upper back. Chrollo swallows a choked groan, and you repeat the action, striking the other side of his back. You’re careful not to strike too hard, but he was very specific when you discussed his scene, that he wanted it to end in a rough flagellation. You bring the flogger against him again and again, paying attention to his noises and his breathing. Chrollo’s breaths taper into soft moans of pain and enjoyment, and you only stop when his upper back is painted in angry red marks. 

Releasing the flogger next to the crop on the table, you drag your fingers over the marks, relishing the hiss Chrollo releases at the sensation. You reach around him, gripping the base of his cock. You lean up to whisper in his ear.

“And now?”

“Please, Mistress.” His voice is low, raspy. His breath hitches as you begin to pump his cock. Your strokes are firm and quick. Your particular niche of sex work doesn’t often have you giving your clients handjobs, but Chrollo is an attractive, persuasive man. And more importantly, he pays very, very well for your services. Before long, he’s bucking into your hand. Your hip bumps the ring of the butt plug, adjusting its position in his ass. His hips jolt and he lets out a strained cry. It only takes him a few more seconds to cum with a soft groan, his release warm and sticky as it spurts into your hand. 

You quickly make your way to the sink, washing your hands and giving Chrollo a moment to come down from his high. You return to Chrollo, releasing his wrists and ankles from the St. Andrew’s cross before gently removing the plug from his ass. There is a chair nearby, but it only takes you a moment to steady him on his feet. You remind him of where the restroom is before taking a warm hand towel and wiping him free of his mess. Placing it in the hamper next to your sink, you get him a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and motion for him to drink. He does, without complaint. He picks up his clothes from where he left them, and makes his way to the restroom. Minutes later, when he emerges fully dressed, you check in with him. He assures you that he is fine, and hands you a very generous tip. 

“Until next time.” Chrollo doesn’t call you Mistress on his way out the door. You know that outside of a scene, he views you differently in his mind, but this cements that fact for you. You wonder briefly how it would be if you knew him without knowing this side of him. You are so far beyond that, there’s no way to know.

…

Chrollo returns to his hotel room, shutting the door behind himself and pressing his back to it. He groans softly as the cool wood leaches some of the warmth from the feverish stripes on his back. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes as he relives his scene with you in his mind’s eye. Before long, he’s hard again, palming himself through his pants before moving to the bedroom of his suite. He’ll try his best to simulate your touch. It won’t be enough. He’s frustrated, but it’s like this every time he sees you. 

He’ll need to make another appointment with you, soon.


End file.
